Cuarto Creciente
by BellaCullen.Inuyasha.HP
Summary: New Moon Bella pierde la mayoría de la memoria al caer del acantilado, ella no recuerda a los Cullen, cuando regresa de ese estado sorpredentemnete se acuerda de jake y empezará a sentir algo,¿qué pasará cuando regresen los Cullen? y ¿Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Me acerqué al borde, manteniendo la mirada fija en el espacio vacío que se abría delante de mí. Los dedos de mis pies tantearon a ciegas, acariciando la repisa de roca cuando la encontraron. Respiré ondo y contuve el aire dentro de mi pecho, esperando.  
Bella  
Sonreí y exhalé el aire  
¿si? No contesté en voz alta, por temor a que el sonido de mi propia voz rompiera aquella hermosa ilusión. Sonaba tan real, tan cercano. Sólo cuando desaprobaba mi conducta, como ahora, emergía el verdadero recuerdo de su voz, la textura aterciopelada y la entonación musical que la convertían en el más perfecto de los sonidos.  
no lo hagas, me suplicó  
Querías que fuera humana, le recordé. Bueno pues mírame.  
Por favor. Hazlo por mí.  
Es la única forma de que estés conmigo  
Por favor. Era solo un susurro en la en la intensa lluvía que me revolvía el pelo y me empapaba la ropa; estaba tan mojada como si fuera aqél ya el segundo salto del día.  
Me puse de puntitas.  
¡No, Bella!. Ahora estaba furioso, y su furia era una tan deliciosa...  
Sonreí, levanté los brazos como si fuera a tirarme de cabeza y alcé el rostro hacía la lluvia. Pero tenía demaciado grabados los cursos de natación en la piscina pública; la primera vez, salta por los pies por delante . Me incliné, agachándome para tomar más impulso...  
... y me tiré del acantilado.  
Grité mientras caía por el aire como un meteoríto , pero era un grito de júbilo y no de miedo. El viento oponía resistencía, tratando en vano de combatir la inexorable gravedad, empujéndome y volteándome en espirales como si fuera un cohete que se precipita contra el suelo.  
!Siii¡ La palabra resonó cuando atravesé como un cuchillo la superficie del agua. Estaba helada, aún más fría de lo que había temido, pero eso únicamente acrecentó aquella sensación de euforia.  
Mientras me aproximaba para bajar más ondo, una ola salío de la nada, haciendome chocar abruptamente contra una roca, que al parecer, estaba muy filosa... Empezé a sentir un liquído caliente que emanaba de mi cabeza, entoces lo sentí, Sentí un horrible dolor punsante, este dolor ni se comparaba con el dolor que sentí la primavera pasada... con James... ¿quiés es James...?, mis recuerdos se empezarón a nublar, igual que mi vista, empezé a dejar de sentir, de escuchar, de ver... Un recuerdo.. el menos nítido que tenía era de Jake, al menos... lo recordaba... o eso pude creer... no pude pensar nada mas. Ya que todo se volvío negro, más negra que la noche. No sentía nada... ni mi cuerpo... ¿me había muerto?  
Me acerqué al borde, manteniendo la mirada fija en el espacio vacío que se abría delante de mí. Los dedos de mis pies tantearon a ciegas, acariciando la repisa de roca cuando la encontraron. Respiré ondo y contuve el aire dentro de mi pecho, esperando.  
Bella  
Sonreí y exhalé el aire  
¿si? No contesté en voz alta, por temor a que el sonido de mi propia voz rompiera aquella hermosa ilusión. Sonaba tan real, tan cercano. Sólo cuando desaprobaba mi conducta, como ahora, emergía el verdadero recuerdo de su voz, la textura aterciopelada y la entonación musical que la convertían en el más perfecto de los sonidos.  
no lo hagas, me suplicó  
Querías que fuera humana, le recordé. Bueno pues mírame.  
Por favor. Hazlo por mí.  
Es la única forma de que estés conmigo  
Por favor. Era solo un susurro en la en la intensa lluvía que me revolvía el pelo y me empapaba la ropa; estaba tan mojada como si fuera aqél ya el segundo salto del día.  
Me puse de puntitas.  
¡No, Bella!. Ahora estaba furioso, y su furia era una tan deliciosa...  
Sonreí, levanté los brazos como si fuera a tirarme de cabeza y alcé el rostro hacía la lluvia. Pero tenía demaciado grabados los cursos de natación en la piscina pública; la primera vez, salta por los pies por delante . Me incliné, agachándome para tomar más impulso...  
... y me tiré del acantilado.  
Grité mientras caía por el aire como un meteoríto , pero era un grito de júbilo y no de miedo. El viento oponía resistencía, tratando en vano de combatir la inexorable gravedad, empujéndome y volteándome en espirales como si fuera un cohete que se precipita contra el suelo.  
!Siii¡ La palabra resonó cuando atravesé como un cuchillo la superficie del agua. Estaba helada, aún más fría de lo que había temido, pero eso únicamente acrecentó aquella sensación de euforia.  
Mientras me aproximaba para bajar más ondo, una ola salío de la nada, haciendome chocar abruptamente contra una roca, que al parecer, estaba muy filosa... Empezé a sentir un liquído caliente que emanaba de mi cabeza, entoces lo sentí, Sentí un horrible dolor punsante, este dolor ni se comparaba con el dolor que sentí la primavera pasada... con James... ¿quiés es James...?, mis recuerdos se empezarón a nublar, igual que mi vista, empezé a dejar de sentir, de escuchar, de ver... Un recuerdo.. el menos nítido que tenía era de Jake, al menos... lo recordaba... o eso pude creer... no pude pensar nada mas. Ya que todo se volvío negro, más negra que la noche. No sentía nada... ni mi cuerpo... ¿me había muerto?


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba sumida en un sueño o eso creo, todo estaba negro a mi alrededor, había estado esperando la muerte sin embargo... ¿la muerte tardarba tanto?.

Sentía que pasaban los segundos tan deprisa, escuchaba cerca zumbiditos desagradables, que no paraban de hacer un molesto "pii, pii, pii", pero eran muy tenues.  
El molesto sonido se empezó a escuchar mas fuerte y más definido conforme transcurría el tiempo; los sonidos a mi alrededor los empezaba a escuchar con claridad; conforme me empezaba a acostumbrar sentí que caía sobre mi algo pesado, incomodo, agarrotado y... aayyy, gruní, fuertes puzadas atornillaban alguna parte dentro de mí , era insoportable el dolor; grité y gemí con dolor, al tiempo que escuche cerca a alguien gemir y gritar dolorosamente, pero esa voz, la reconocí, era la mía... y entonces todo encajó, _yo _era la que gritaba, el pesado objeto que me aplastaba era _mi cuerpo, sus s_entimientos de dolor e incomodidad eran _mis _sentimientos. De pronto. como si hubiera salido de la superficie de algún lugar que me había estado reteniendo. Mis sentidos, mis gustos, mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos... ¿qué?, recordaba ciertas cosas, como, toda mi infancia, pero en mi adolescencia, en cuanto decidí volver con mi padre, Charlie, se me nublaban ciertas cosas, era como una barrera que no me dejase ver, que aunque intentará con todas mis fuerzas pasar, simplemente no podía... Recordaba alguna que otra cosa, pero lo que en verdad recordaba era a mi mejor amigo y mecánico personal Jacob Black...  
Pero, ¿porque solo a él y algunos recuerdos se me habían quedado y otros no?  
Algo en mi,un presentimiento, me decía que me faltaban demaciadas y imprecindibles cosas que recordar... pero, ¿qué sería tan importante?. Deseche ese presentimeinto  
Por ahora solo quqría saber que estaba pasando, era obvio que había perdido fragmentos de mi memoría, pero ¿qué mas, pudiese haber perdido?  
Empezé a sentir de nuevo mi cuerpo, abarcaba todo, sentía mis pies, mis manos, todo. Traté de mover los dedos de las manos... Se me hacían demaciado pesados, así que tuve que esforzarme y por fin pude mover los dedos, pero algo me obstaculizó el movimiento. Era cálido más que cálido al contacto, estaba ¿cáliente?, era grande y... agudicé mis oidos, se escuchaba el latir de un corazón más rápido de lo normal. Sería su mano quizás, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos debílmente, entonces un olor llego a mi.. era como de ¿madera?. Entonces lo reconocí su olor, su temperatura anormal, sus enormes manazas... era Jake. Me pusé eufórica de solo pensar que tenía a Jake tan cerca mío, intenté de abrir los ojos pra poedr observar esa sonrisa suya, donde mostraba sus dientes perfectos y blanquesinos y sus ojos negros como el cárbon que dan un aire de conformidad y alegría.

Poco a Poco y con mucho esfuerzo los empezé a abrir, los deje entrecerrados para que se pudiran adaptar, me tomó unos segundos hasta que por fin pude ver donde me encontraba, era un hospital, las paredes eran blancas, el tamaño de la habitación no era ni chica ni grande, había una puerta a la derecha, pegada a una esquina, porque la ventana ocupaba el resto de la pared, estaba con las cortinas cerradas, que eran de un crema pálido, un sillón negro de lado izquierdo de la habitación. De nuevo, con esfurezo abrí mis ojos hasta más no poder.  
Jake estaba incado en el piso, frente a mi, con una mano entrelazada con la mia y la otra jugando con mi cabello inconciente, estaba frunciendo los labios y con los ojos cerrados, tenía aire de... ¿culpabilidad?, pero .. ¿porqué?.Le apreté ligeramente la mano, ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas para algo mas. Creí que me había sentido, ya que dejo de jugar con mi cabello y se quedó estaticó. Dejé pasar los segundos y por fin habló.  
-debi de haber alucinado... como lo eh estado tantas veces... -suspiró agonicamente . ¿porqué tenías que hacerlo Bella?, ¿porqué no me esperaste?- dijo, con la tristeza, agonía y culpabilidad en el tono de voz. Volvío a jugar con mi cabello. ¡ja¡ creía que estaba alucinando...  
Fruncí los labios y se me ocurrío otra idea, con la otra mano que tenía libre, la levanté y la acerqué hasta su rostro, era muy pesado o yo era muy débil. tuve que dejarla reposar en mi estomago y después de unos segundos volver a reanudar su marcha. Acuné su cara con mi mano. Dejo de jugar con mi cabello y la mano que anteriormente estaba en mi cabello ahora reposaba en mi mano. Acunó su rostro en mi mano y pensé que este era el momento justo.  
-jake- dije con voz ronca y temblorosa, por el tiempo en que había permanecido sin hablar.  
Al escuchar su nombre, Abrío los ojos y al verme, los abrio hasta mas no poder... se habñia quedado en ¿shock?  
-jake- volví a decir -tengo sed- fue lo único que se me ocurrío decir, aunque era verdad, la gargante me picaba y me sabía a salado.  
Este reaccionó, se paró rápidamente sin decir palabras y me abrazo. sentí _pequeñas _descargas electricas atravesar todo mi cuerpo.  
Jake suspiró y su aliento roso mi oido donde incrementaron las descargas.  
-oh, Bella¡, esto no es un sueño?¡,¿¡porfavor, dime que no¡-  
-no, jake, no es un sueño-dije con esfuerzó. Creyó mis palabras, se alejo un poco con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, oh dio que sonrisa¡ y sus ojos, me perdí en ellos, él era, él era... él era simplemente hermoso, perfecto, era _mi_ jake. Me ruboricé al tan solo pensar que estos sentimientos hacía jake fueran de ...  
-has vuelto Bella¡, no tarde traigo a los doctores - lo último que dijo fue débilmente, como si... se entristeciera - y también tu agua- dijo componiendo su postura y emanando alegría - oh Bella necesitabamos de un mounstruiito a quien molestar- Pusé los ojos en blanco, pero no pase en alto el, _necesitamos_, en plural, pero no era el momento para preguntar...  
Jake rió ante mi expresion y rápido salio del cuarto, yo sonreí, me sentía, como en casa. Lo más extraño para mi fue... ¿qué había sentido hace poco, con jake aquí? de tan solo pensarlo me ruboricé, ¿a caso me habia enamorado de mi mejor amigo y mécanico personal, Jacob Black?

* * *

**siento el retraso, pero esque estaba estudiando para mis examenes y casi no me daba tiempo para escribir u.u**

**pero bue aqui les deje el sig cap¡¡**

**y les prometo actualizar pronto ^^**

**os quiero¡¡¡**


End file.
